


Missing Ink

by cielsdemon



Series: Ficlet Dump [14]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: Theone timeGrell completes her paperwork on time, she manages to lose the pen with which to sign off on it. Thank heavens for eager, sweet-faced juniors.





	Missing Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to those celebrating! Happy Tuesday to everyone else :) It's, ah, been a minute since our last fic, hasn't it? I've had no time for writing lately. I tried to do an inktober for writers and only managed about half the month before things got too busy. This little thing is from that time and I swear I meant to post it then but... Time got away from me. I hope you all enjoy it anyway!
> 
> You don't _have to_ but this fic does reference [Origami Hearts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3471986) so if you haven't already, you may want to give that a read! And, hey, why not leave a comment while you're there? I love them.

“Where is it, where is it...” Grell growled down at the papers before her and nearly threw the whole lot of them to the floor in a rage.

 

The one day she decided to sit down, focus, and complete her work and _this_ was what she got. She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms, one elbow propped in the opposite palm as she massaged the bridge of her nose. Her glasses dangled around her neck; when her head lifted at the sound of a faint knock, the figure in her doorway was nothing but a blur.

 

“Excuse me, senior...” came a voice from the hall. “I’m collecting paperwork from this wing to bring to senior Spears. Are you finished?”

 

“I was,” Grell sighed, tipping her head back against her seat. “Only I seem to have misplaced my only pen, so now I can’t sign off on all this work.” She replaced her glasses on the tip of her nose and glanced up. The young reaper in her doorway looked familiar…

 

“Do I know you?” she asked, lips pursed.

 

“Oh, ah, junior reaper Powell, miss! Um, Colin, if you prefer.” His voice lowered slightly, bashful. “You were in senior Spears’ office when I was reprimanded for losing my List.”

 

Ah, that was it. Colin seemed to be holding himself taller these days, though his large, round spectacles still lent a certain innocence to his appearance.

 

“That’s right, I remember.” She stood after a faint shiver at the memory of how chilly her Will had been. “Well, dearie, I’m afraid I have nothing for you. Unless you would like to stay and help a girl find her pen.”

 

Colin visibly brightened and nodded his head, floppy brown hair falling endearingly over his forehead. “I’d love to, miss!” He scampered forward and left the pile of manila folders in his arms on one of her chairs. “Where’d you last see it, do you remember?”

 

“I know I had it before lunch.” Grell tapped a bare nail against her chin and looked down at her desk. “After that it just...” She opened her hand as though letting something fall. “Disappeared. You know what I mean, don’t you, sweetness?”

 

Colin nodded again, his entire face gone a fetching pale pink. “Heh, yeah… I did find that List, though! I retraced my steps and, what do you know, it was still in my jacket. Where haven’t you looked?”

 

Grell hummed and took a step to the side to begin yet another circuit of her office. As she walked, Colin’s eyes followed her and he made a soft, curious noise. She turned, glancing at him over her shoulder. “Yes?”

 

“Miss,” he started, looking, oddly, as though he might laugh. “Your hair...”

 

“Hm?” Grell lifted a hand and touched the back of her head where her hair was spun into a loose bun, held in place by a… “Oh.” She plucked the pen out and held it up in front of her, blinking owlishly.

 

Her gaze flicked to Colin who had sobered himself, but only slightly.

 

“Silly me!” she crowed, spinning the pen between her fingers with a laugh. “An hour’s frustration and it was in my hair the whole time. How do you put up with me?”

 

Colin did laugh, now, and didn’t he just have the most charming smile? “You’re always a delight, miss. At least we found it, eh?”

 

“That we did, Colin.” Grell scribbled her signature at the bottom of her paperwork and closed the folder with a soft snap. “Here you are, darling.” He took the folder and looked down at her with a smile. It was then she noticed how tall he was—perhaps taller than her William. “I trust you’ll keep this just between us,” she added, reaching up to tweak his chin.

 

Colin flushed brilliantly, lips parted on nothing but air. “Yes,” he whispered, nodding rapidly. “Of course.”

 

Grell smiled, sharp teeth just barely visible. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudo or comment on your way out and swing by our [blog](http://cielsdemon.tumblr.com).


End file.
